Pleasure, Inc
by planet p
Summary: What if none of it was real? The Doctor/Rose, kind of.


**Pleasure, Inc.** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own either _Doctor Who_ or _the Pretender_ or any of the characters of either of these shows.

**Author's Notes** A _Doctor Who_/_The Pretender_ crossover, posted in _the Pretender_ fan fiction section, though it leans more toward the _Doctor Who_ side of things, as it would not make sense in the _Doctor Who_ section. Though it does not feature characters from _the Pretender_, it features concepts from this show.

* * *

He was ageless and timeless. All of it passed him by, Time, and ages, all of it endless and unceasing. He remembered – so very old, 900 years old – remembered the ages, remembered the time, remembered Time itself (herself/himself/?).

But none of that was real. He was not real. Or rather, the Doctor was not real. Aliens were not real. Certainly, to the best of his knowledge they were not. He was 34 years old.

Ginger, he remembered that he – that the Doctor – had wanted to be ginger, had wanted to have ginger hair. His hair was ginger.

He thought of all the people the Doctor had known – all of the humans and all of the aliens – thought of all the acquaintances and friends – all of the loves – over the years, all of the people who had moved on, all of the people who had been lost, all of the people who- he didn't know what. All of those people were not real either, just as the Doctor was not real. Oh, Rose! Not even you were real.

His name was Magnus. In Latin, Magnus meant 'great'. He did not feel great. The Doctor was great – oh, how great he was! – but he was not great. He would never be great.

He worked for a company. The name of the company was Pleasure, Inc. That was what he did. He made pleasure for people, people – customers – he would never know. He did not, however, make pleasure in the way that one would usually think. He was an Empath. He ran Simulations, and the results drawn from the outcomes of these Simulations was used to make the pleasure.

During these Simulations, the Doctor was real, the Doctor's world was real, aliens were real – and the Doctor was the best alien there ever was or ever would be! The Doctor and his world was a platform, familiar ground.

He remembered the first time he'd met Rose. Rose, the Doctor's Rose, was not real – never real – but Rose was different to the other 'people' that inhabited the Doctor's world. Rose was based on someone real, someone very real, someone from his world. The first time he'd met Rose, he'd wanted to save her, he'd wanted to take her away from all of the bad things, and show her that good things still existed in the universe, that, out there, good things still existed, that they would always exist.

In his world, in the real world, Rose's name was Ambi, short for Ambika. Her name meant 'goddess' – goddess of the universe, goddess of power and destruction – and was another name for Sakti, a Hindu goddess.

Ambi did not look like Rose, just as he did not look like the Doctor, though her hair was blonde and her eyes were brown.

Ambi worked for Pleasure, Inc. too, but, unlike him, she had not grown up working for the company. She was a recent acquisition. He supposed she'd had a family and all, just like Rose, a mother, and maybe even a father, maybe even a brother, or sister, maybe even a boyfriend. Ambi was a Mediator. Her job was to keep him focused on his job, but to stop him from becoming lost in it, from falling into an unreal reality.

He was not so different to the Doctor, he sometimes thought, and Ambi not so different to Rose. He sometimes thought he was in love with Ambi, and sometimes he thought that Ambi was in love with him back. One day, the Doctor would save Rose – the proper Doctor – and one day, Magnus would save Ambi – and then he would tell her how he absolutely, totally, really felt, then there would be no one to stop him from telling her – that he loved her.

* * *

_I wanted to write a crossover between these shows, and this is what I thought up, though it isn't very good, I realise. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. I've never done a crossover before, and I guess it shows – it isn't much of a crossover at all._


End file.
